The instant invention relates to improved personal skin care products which contain at least one dimethyl diallyl ammonium chloride (DMDAAC)/acrylic acid-type polymer. These polymers impart a soft, silky feel to the skin when present at low concentrations and are compatible with anionic systems.
Numerous references disclose cosmetic and personal care compositions such as shampoos, antiperspirant formulations, anti-dandruff rinse conditioners, etc., which contain anionic and/or cationic polymers, an active agent, surfactants, emollients and other additives and preservatives commonly employed in the industry. Pertinent references which relate to DMDAAC/acrylic acid polymers or which disclose cosmetic and personal care formulations containing anionic and cationic polymers include:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,417, which is directed to detergent compositions containing particle deposition enhancing agents. More particularly, this patent discloses detergent and personal use toilet detergent bars containing water-soluble particles such as antimicrobial agents, organic surfactants and cationic polymers. Surfactants are an essential ingredient of these compositions, and DMDAAC is mentioned as a possible cationic polymer. PA0 2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,398, which discloses non-ionic hair shampoo formulations containing an active ingredient such as a betaine, sulfo betaine, amine oxide or mixture thereof, a water soluble polymer such as a polyethyleneimine-ethylene oxide or propylene oxide polymer or a propoxylated polyethyleneimine. PA0 3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,335, which describes an amphoteric, nonionic anti-dandruff shampoo containing an active agent (1-imidazalyl-1-) (chlorophenoxy-3,3-dimethylbutane-2-one) and amphoteric surfactants. DMDAAC is disclosed as a preferred quaternized ammonium compound in this patent. PA0 4. Published European Patent Application No. 74,819, which discloses an anti-dandruff cream rinse conditioner containing zinc pyrithione, glucan or guar gum, hydroxyethyl cellulose and a homopolymer of DMDAAC or a copolymer of DMDAAC and acrylamide. PA0 5. U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,146, which discloses a shampoo formulation comprising from 0.05 to about 2.5%, by weight, of a cationic resin including quaternary polymers derived from dimethyl diallyl ammonium salts. PA0 6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,984, which discloses polymers useful for preparing electroconductive paper which comprise quaternary diallyl dialkyl ammonium monomers and acrylic acid. PA0 7. U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,808, which discloses a composition and method for waving or straightening hair using an aqueous solution of a reducing agent and a water soluble secondary or tertiary amine polymer or a polymer of diallyl amine or a quaternary polymer of diallyl dialkyl ammonium salts. This patent also discloses the use of dialkyl ammonium polymers which contain acrylamide or diacetone acrylamide. The use of dimethyl diallyl ammonium chloride/acrylic acid polymers is not disclosed or suggested. PA0 8. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,008, which discloses hair treating compositions which contain a water soluble secondary or tertiary amine polymer or a polymer of diallyl amine or a quaternary polymer of diallyl dialkyl ammonium salts. This patent does not disclose or suggest the use of DMDAAC/acrylic acid polymers, and states that many widely used products for treating hair contain anionic surfactants which may inactivate cationic additives. PA0 9. U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,825, which discloses the use of dialkyl diallyl ammonium polymers in cosmetic products, including copolymers of a dialkyl diallyl ammonium monomer and acrylamide or diacetone acrylamide. However, polymers containing these cationic moieties and acrylic acid are not disclosed or suggested.
In summary, though dialkyl diallyl ammonium polymers are widely used in cosmetic applications, the use of polymers containing a diallyl dialkyl ammonium monomer and acrylic acid is not known or suggested in the art. These polymers provide an increased level of cationic activity with unexpected compatibility in anionic systems.